


Rin's Decision

by ladymcjingles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Children of Characters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Higurashi Kagome/Inuyasha Children, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Newborn Children, One Year Later, Platonic Relationships, background inukag, inukag - Freeform, inukag kids, platonic sessrin, sango's mentioned like… once, she's 15 you freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymcjingles/pseuds/ladymcjingles
Summary: A year after the well opens up again, Sesshoumaru comes for one of his visits. He and Rin, who is now 15, talk about stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wowee!! my first fic!! i really hope yall enjoy c':  
> i'm more of an artist than a writer so feel free to comment if i got smthn wrong or whatever! please enjoy!

     Rin pulled back the screen and popped her head into the hut. "Kaede, is he still here?!” she peeped, bubbling with excitement, out of breath.

     The old woman grinned as she stirred the concoction over the fire. "You saw him fly in?" Rin nodded and Kaede explained, continuing to push her spoon through the thick stew. “When he saw you weren't here, he went to visit Inuyasha and Kagome, as he hadn't met the child yet."

     Rin practically bounced with childish excitement, making Kaede chuckle. "Run along now, your work can wait."

     Rin skidded out of the house, darting through villagers and their houses.

     “Sorry!” She gasped, brushing shoulders with a few strangers.

     “Rin!”

     She whipped her head around to find Kohaku waving to her. “Where are you going in such a rush?” he called, laughing. 

     “Sesshoumaru’s in town!” she cried as she trotted up to him. “Wanna join me?”

     “No, I’m meeting up with Sango. Tell him I said hi, though!” They waved to each other as they parted paths, and Rin darted off again. 

     When she popped into Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Sesshoumaru was gingerly returning baby Izayoi to Kagome.

     She saw a hint of a smile in Sesshoumaru’s eyes as she entered. "Hello, Rin."

     She grinned, "Oh, Sir Sesshoumaru, I haven't seen you in-!" and suddenly Inuyasha was ruffling her hair.

     "Hey, squirt!"

     "Hey, Inuyasha! How's baby Izayoi?"

     Kagome answered for her husband, "She's been doing great,” grinning adoringly as she cradled her child.

     "Don't listen to her, she's been keeping us up all hour of the night!" Inuyasha chuckled. Despite complaints, he was clearly happy as can be…

     …And the baby began to cry.

     "Oh, you’ve woken her up!” Kagome fussed. "Maybe she’s hungry… You and Sesshoumaru go catch up, I should feed her.” She reassuringly smiled and pat Rin on the back.

     As they settled down in a grassy patch next to the house, Rin couldn't help but be amazed how Sesshoumaru looked the same after all these years.

     “Hey, uh, I saw Kohaku on the way here, He says hi!” Rin grinned, taking thoughts away from her idol.

     Sesshoumaru nodded. “He’s doing well?”

     “Yeah he’s started doing contracts with Sango again… I think he’s doing one today.” She hummed to herself.

     Sesshoumaru nodded before asking if she was happy, a question routine in his visits.

     She nodded, bringing her knees to her chest. "Kagome's trying to start a garden of herbs so she doesn't have to go out and collect them. Says it'll be more efficient, but I love going out with the children and finding everything, it's fun!"

     Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. “She’s taking well to motherhood, isn’t she?”

    Rin nodded, but her mind began to wander elsewhere.

     “Hey, uh, I’ve a question that’s been on my mind a while now…” She sighed. “It isn’t that important and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and all but I’ve wanted to know for a while and well-”

     “-Rin, you’re rambling.” Sesshoumaru clasped his hand on her shoulder.

     She took a deep breath and spurt her question: "Sesshoumaru, why did you leave me with Kaede?"

     He stiffened.

     "I'm not angry or anything… I'm just curious. I've always been curious...” She trailed off, worried she’d hurt him.

     Despite the reassurance, he seemed no less uncomfortable. "Well, Rin, you were hardly eleven…” He sighed. “You couldn't have properly chosen to live with me or your own kind. You needed to experience human life..."

     Rin bit her lip, still unsure. “That isn't it, is it, Sesshoumaru?"

 _That brutal honesty of hers…_ He sighed and looked away, biting his lip. 

     "It’s because I can't protect you, Rin." Rin's hand shot to his, her eyes wide, but he refused to look back to her.

     "We traveled together for only a year, and you had died _twice_. There are only so many ways to resurrect the dead, I…” His voice hitched. “I _fear_ you could be gone forever, if I was the one to protect you."

     Rin squeezed his hand, voice trembling. “Lord Sesshoumaru…” she whispered-

     “-Rin, I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you. I hardly can stand what I’ve done already…” He confessed, his hand trembling, his voice wavering.

     “Sesshoumaru… I…” Her eyes were beginning to sting with tears. _Have I ever seen you cry?_

     She let go of his hand to twist into his lap and pull him into a hug. She was shuddering from tears, and Sesshoumaru reluctantly hugged her back.

     “Kohaku told me what happened in the underworld,” Rin creaked. “ _Nothing_ could happen to me again when you so fiercely protective of the ones…” Rin felt tears quietly press into her shoulder. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed her head into his neck.

     After a moment of collecting themselves, Rin lifted her head from Sesshoumaru’s shoulder and rested her forehead onto his. “Sesshoumaru.” she whispered sternly, ”I was happiest traveling with you, no matter the danger. With you, Jaken, and Kohaku… I had a _family_ again."

     “But would you leave normal life behind for our… family?” She could feel his brow furrowing against hers, his smooth voice hesitant.

     “Always,” Rin grinned, pulling her face away and cupping his cheek in her hand. “And, y’know… Kagome was my age when she began traveling with Inuyasha, right?”

     Sesshoumaru smiled and put his hand on top of hers on his cheek. He was still worried about her safety, her happiness… But it seemed she had made her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to contact me elsewhere, or just comment here!  
> tumblr- [@ladymcfangirl](ladymcfangirl.tumblr.com)  
> deviantart- [@ladymcjingles](ladymcjingles.deviantart.com)


End file.
